Sparrelica: One Step too Far
by jrdalby8
Summary: Hey, this is a new POTC genre I've invented! It's called "Sparrelica". That's a cross between Sparrow and Angelica. This story is set at the end of On Strangers Tides, and it's about how Angelica uses Jack's voodoo doll, and she is shocked by the dramatic change it had on the infamous Captain Jack... Re-introducing Elizabeth and Will later on! :) NOTE: I will hopefully be uploadi
1. Chapter 1

Captain Jack Sparrow placed the bottle which contained his beloved ship on his (temporary) desk and stared at it in frustration. He had been forced to commandeer another ship so that he could travel and find a way to get his ship, the Black Pearl, out of her imprisonment. But he had been sailing for 6 weeks, and still he had no idea of how to get her out. He had talked to all the mystics he could find, and they all just went into a funny kind of trance and mumbled nonsense. What he really needed was Tia Dalma…. But she she was now back in her god form, Calypso, and he had no idea how to get hold of her.

He sighed and took another swig from his bottle of rum, and then walked out on deck. The ship was quite a nice ship, but nothing compared to the Pearl. She was called the Gloria. He hadn't tried steering her himself yet, being too engrossed in attempting to think of a way of getting the Pearl out of the bottle. But now he felt like a distraction, and minding the wheel seemed like a good idea. So he walked up to Gibbs, who was steering at the time. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Yes Cap'n?"  
"I'll take the wheel now."  
"You sure you got time, what with getting the Pearl out of her glassy cage?"  
Jack sighed. The crew had made their discomfort clear about sailing on this new ship, and they were eager that he put all his concentration into getting the Black Pearl out of the bottle.  
"This is my ship… at the moment anyway…. and I'm allowed to steer whenever I want to!"  
Gibbs reluctantly let go of the wheel, and Jack took it and stared into the horizon longingly. Gibbs watched him curiously. Jack, realizing Gibbs was still there, turned and glared at him.  
"What is it with you? Is poor old Jack not even capable of steering a ship anymore?"  
"No, I mean yes of course, Cap'n. I was just…. Standing here. I'll be going now."  
And Gibbs walked hastily in the other direction. Jack sighed and shook his head in disbelief. Not even allowed to steer me' own ship….

Angelica Teach was sitting on the sand, watching the golden sun disappear over the horizon. She had discovered that there was a whole crate of rum, left by traders most likely. And fish were plentiful; she was living on them entirely, cooking them over a fire. She looked down at her lap to see the small voodoo doll that had been washed up on the shoar. She picked it up and stared at it's tousled hair angrily. "Hmph. It's a pity you talk to people through these….". She didn't know why she hadn't even touched Jacks doll with an angry blow or anything like that; yet. She was strangely reluctant to hurt it… or him, she should say.

It was getting dark, and the sun was practically gone now…. so she sighed and gently placed the doll in its small bed of sand and leaves that she had made for it, for lack of anything better to do. Then she lay down herself on the warm sand, after placing her leather boots and tri-corner hat on top of a rock, and drifted off into a deep sleep….

She woke up the next day in a foul temper. A crab had bitten her on the toe, and she hadn't changed out of these clothes in over a month. And she was dead tired of fish. And she was running out of rum. And it was all HIS fault! She jumped up and walked over to the rock where she had left her effects. Then, to her horror, she realized that the tide had swept them away! She was now without a hat, or coat, or SHOES. Suddenly, an overwhelming surge of anger towards Jack surfaced. She stamped her bare foot like an angry child and screamed in rage! "I HATE YOU CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!" she screamed at the bird that was settling on the rock in front of her. She grabbed her knife with shaking hands and lunged crazily at the poor thing. It squawked and flew away, unscathed, for her aim had not been very accurate in her anger. She stared after it in hate, and then turned and yanked the doll out of its safe haven, all notions of gentleness forgotten. Her hand shook and she placed it's worn face millimetres away from her own. "Right, no more nice Angelica!" and with that she placed her knife on it's throat. But by now her anger was cooling, and she still didn't feel she had the heart to kill him in a one angry swipe of the knife. Especially since he couldn't exactly fight back. So she decided that she wouldn't kill him right away, and then if he had any kind of a brain he would come and get her. But, if not, then she really would kill him…. So she very slowly brought the knife closer and closer to the dolls leg, before with one decisive twitch of the knife, she slashed it….


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was having fun. He hadn't realised quite how much he had missed being at the wheel….

The crew were now complaining that they hadn't had any rest in weeks. Which was true, so Jack had decided that they would make port in Tortuga for a while so that they could get their strength back up.

Suddenly, as he was turning the boat left, excruciating pain shot through his left leg! He noticed a growing red stain appear on his trousers... his leg promptly collapsed underneath him, and he let go of the wheel and fell to the ground with a very loud crash. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he yelled. He managed to get back up again, and he stood on one leg while trying to get his sword out, to attack whatever had hurt him. But then he looked around, and saw no one nor nothing to fight! He looked under the boat in the water: nothing. He looked around for somebody that could have thrown something: no one. And there wasn't even any knife anywhere! But by now his leg was bleeding constantly, and on closer inspection he had a 3-inch deep cut. By now his yell had attracted the attention of other crew members, and they came rushing over to find out what had happened. All they saw was their Captain jumping up and down on one leg, with a pool of blood on the deck.

"Capt'n! What happened!"  
"What's attacking us?"  
"Should we start the cannons?"  
"Is it another sea monster, like the Kracken?"  
"Why is there blood on the deck?"  
"What happened to yer leg?"  
And many more questions like that.  
"I don't know what's attacking us, no don't start the cannons, no I don't think it's a sea monster, that's my blood on the deck, and I have no bloody idea what happened to me' bloody leg. Satisfied?" answered Jack, frustrated at the torrent of questions.  
Gibbs noticed the strained edge to Jack's voice and realised that he was in great pain, even though he would never admit it.  
"I think ye should go and rest a bit, Cap'n."  
"No, I'm fine."  
"Well ye can't exactly do anything?"  
"I can. It's fine. I can stand on it."  
But as soon as he put any of his weight on it, his leg collapsed from underneath him and he fell to the ground, letting out a faint yell as he went.  
"Somehow, I don't think ye can."  
So Jack, muttering under his breath, pulled himself to his feet and hobbled to his cabin. He put his head in his hands and sighed. What could it have been out there? One thing that even he couldn't combat was invisible knives.

Gibbs watched Jack go into his cabin and wondered. What could possibly have happened? Jack hadn't told them that….. hmmm, oh well. On to Tortuga.

Meanwhile, Angelica was going mad. She had completely run out of rum, and the fish were getting less and less, and still no ship darkened the horizon. She had decided that she would wait until she couldn't live any longer, and if the boat STILL hadn't come she would try again. And now, the time had come. End. Of. Story. His last chance. If he didn't twig after that, then he would die along with her. She would shoot the voodoo doll along with herself.

Jack's leg was healing fast. He was a strong man, and he prided himself in being very hard to kill. Even so, it wasn't pleasant. So he stayed in his cabin for a few days, under the advice of Gibbs. And it also gave him some opportunity to study the bottle a bit more. But, still to no avail. Nothing worked.  
At that point Gibbs entered the cabin. "Cap'n! We've arrived a' Tortuga!"  
"Very good. Well, I'll be out in a few minutes."  
An expression of doubt passed over Gibbs face. "Are ye sure that'd be wise?"  
"I'm perfectly fine now. And if I want to go, then I go. And that's it."  
"Alright, if ye say so Cap'n."  
And with that Gibbs left the cabin, and Jack sat down on his bed and very, very slowly pulled his boot on. Even so, he winced in pain as the worn leather touched his injured leg. Then he shrugged his coat on and pulled his hat over his dark brown dreadlocks, and walked out of the cabin. It still hurt to walk, but he could disguise the fact very well by now.

They walked into the infamous pirate port, and went into the nearest tavern. The rest of the crew were very pleased to see their Captain back "up and running" as they called it, and Jack managed to convince them that he was completely sound again. Of course, Gibbs knew better, but he didn't say anything. Jack was very pleased to be back in the familiar town, and he went straight over to Giselle and Scarlett, who seemed strangely pleased to see him, considering the last time.

"Why hello Jack, we haven't seen you in a long time." He sat down next to them. "Neither have I, and you'll be pleased to know I got me ship back. The poor devil that took it suffered immensely. And you both look very pretty tonight, you know." "Why thank you." Giselle whispered sweetly.

And so the night progressed, Jack subjecting Giselle and Scarlett to his undying charm, and all the time drinking more and more rum. It all went smoothly, until...

Suddenly, and without any warning, as he was about to take a gulp of rum... Jack couldn't breath. He simply couldn't breath! It was as though an invisible hand was strangling him, very slowly and deliberately… he clutched a trembling hand to his throat and made very strange strangling noises, while Giselle and Scarlett drew back apprehensively.

"Jack, are you alright? What's happening? Here, drink something!"  
And they shoved a tankard of rum towards him, shakily.  
"Can't…. breath… invisible…. Again…. Shouldn't…. ahhhhrgggggggg…"  
And with that he fell to the ground, completely, and utterly, unconscious...


	3. Chapter 3

Both Giselle and Scarlett screamed and ran into a corner, clutching each other in terror. Nobody else really took any notice, lots of people pass out from too much rum and there was no point fussing around every time. They always woke up eventually. And the rest of the crew didn't notice either, so Jack stayed on the ground, under the table, unconscious, and nobody really noticed (and even if they did, they didn't care).

After a while his crew decided to go back to the boat. They looked around to find Jack, couldn't see him and decided that he was probably otherwise occupied. So they walked back to the boat and waited for him there.

And so it was that Jack woke up under a table. He had been very rudely awakened by somebody kicking him. He looked up to see a very burly man with a bottle of rum in his hand. "Hey, ger up. You're the last person here. Get out of here." growled the man drunkenly. Jack, still feeling a bit fuzzy, shook his head dazedly and sat up.  
"Wh… where am I?"  
"Don't very well matter, jest ger out o' here."  
So Jack got up and stumbled out of the tavern, still confused as to what was happening, where he was, and why his head felt like it had been ground to pulp, and where was his crew, and WHERE WAS HIS BOAT?!

He sat down on the street, and it slowly came back to him. He had been talking to those women and drinking rum, and suddenly he hadn't been able to breath. Oh yes. And I must have passed out. Well, thanks very much crew, leaving me there under the table to fend for meself. Oh well, better get back to the boat.

So he got up and stumbled along the cobbled street, until he found his way back to the Gloria. He climbed up the ladder onto the deck, not before almost falling into the murky waters when he nearly lost his balance. "G…g…g…. Gibbs?" he mumbled. Nobody answered. He walked around the ship, trying to find somebody. To no avail. Not a soul could he find.

After a while Jack went into his cabin and waited. He tapped a tune onto his desk and hummed, listening out for any sound that would indicate the crews return. Sure enough, after about 30 minutes or so he heard a clatter of feet and hushed, worried voices. He listened closely and heard that they were talking about him! He heard snatches of: "I hope nothin's happened to im'" and "Wonder if the authorities got im?" and sometimes, to his dismay, "Shall we elect a new Captain?" Luckily, these were promptly hushed by Gibbs. He chuckled to himself. He had had plenty of time to compose himself and he was feeling much better, no longer weak kneed, for he had been cut off so early from his rum drinking last night that he didn't have a hangover, so when he heard them all walking past his door, he walked out, still painfully aware of his leg, though, and up to Gibbs.  
"Mr. Gibbs! I am sure that you will have an explanation for the lack of order on my ship?!"  
Pleased and wondering voices ensued from the crowd.  
"Cap'n! There you are! Where AV' you been?!" said Gibbs.  
"I have bin' investigating the cleanliness of the tavern."  
Gibbs stepped back in surprise. "Wha? Where av' you been?" he repeated, questioningly.  
"Under a table." Finished Jack.  
"UNDER A TABLE?! WHY AV' YOU BIN' _UNDER A TABLE?!_"  
"Don't ask me; it seems to me tha' you should ask those extremely annoying spirits that also happen to be invisible, what they have against me."  
Gibbs whispered something to one of the crew members and then turned back to Jack. "Do we av' a heading, Cap'n?"  
"Hmmm. A heading. Not sure at the moment. Maybe…. Stay ere' fer a little bit longer."  
And with that he went back into his cabin.

His cocky mood ended abruptly the day after. The time when Blackbeard had toasted his head (via the voodoo doll) on the candle was not an experience he wanted to relive, and when he had woke up he felt exactly like that, just a lot worse. He didn't tell anybody, and snapped at anybody who dared come in. He simply sat on the bed and held his head in hands, swaying back and forth, moaning. Suddenly, Gibbs entered, more forcefully than before.

"Captain. You've bin' in ere' for three hole' hours now, and I've ad' enough. What IS wrong for gods sake?"  
"Go away."  
"No."  
"Go away NOW."  
"No!"  
Jack threw his hands down in despair and looked up and Gibbs angrily.  
"Fine, I have a headache. Now GO AWAY and leave me alone."  
"But, Captain, the crew don't have anything to do…. They're just standing around."  
"Then go and tell them they can leave the ship and do whatever they want until tomorrow morning."  
Gibbs reeled back in surprise. It was very, VERY rare that Jack said that.  
"Right, well, thank you Jack. Are you all right on your own?"  
"I'm a grown man, aren't I! I don't need constant supervision."  
"Well, I just thought… you havn't exactly been having much luck lately, what with falling asleep under tables and the like…."  
"I did _not _fall asleep. I was unconscious." grumbled Jack.  
Gibbs, realising he was coming closer to the truth, pressed on.  
"What?! Why?"  
"I HAVE NO IDEA, ALRIGHT! I COULDN'T BREATH. AND NOW WOULD YOU BE SO KIND AS TO GET OUT OF MY CABIN AND _STAY OUT."_  
Gibbs realised that he had passed the line, and he scuttled out like a scared hen. Jack was known for his lack of patience when provoked.  
"You have the Captains permission to do whatever you want. Make sure you're back by tomorrow morning!" he said to the rest of the crew.  
And so the crew dispersed to their various and highly differing areas of interest.

Gibbs heard a banging noise coming from the cabin and he very slowly walked to the door and peered in through a crack to check that Jack wasn't doing anything stupid, and he saw that was banging his head on the wall. He didn't think that was very good idea, but he didn't want to face Jack's wrath so he left him there, for better or for worse….

Captain Jack Sparrow was not a man that normally feels great fear. But now, the infamous pirate Captain was terrified. Somehow, there was something comforting about material enemies. You always knew what they were about to do, and you could talk to them and negotiate and fight them. But this invisible enemy was a lot worse. You never knew when it was going to strike, and when it did it always brought a vast amount of pain. And it was even worse now. His headache had disappeared after a while, but then something even worse happened...

It started hitting him! It was like 100's of fists were hitting him all at the same time. He batted at the air in an attempt to hit the invisible creatures that were attacking him, but to no avail. After 10 minutes he was covered in bruises and aching all over. "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP HITTING ME!" he screamed at them in despair. And so it continued. Until, just when he felt like throwing himself overboard, they stopped. Jack sighed in relief and sat down on his bed and placed his head in his hands. He took a look at himself, and realised that he was covered in cuts and bruises, and most of his body was bleeding. One place that seemed to be relatively unscathed was his face, much to his relief.

"What am I going to DO?" wailed Jack, and any other man would probably be crying by now. But Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't cry, he thought to himself.

And then, something else happened which completely set him off balance. The invisible things started poking him. As though something was poking him with a stick. The first time it happened, he inched sideways, away from the direction it was coming from. And then again. And he moved. And again. And he moved AGAIN. And then the 3rd time he jumped up and hopped around the room (for his leg was still bad and becoming worse with all the action) in a futile attempt to get away. But it continued and continued, and he STILL couldn't get away. And then it got rougher and rougher, until every time he was poked he fell over onto the floor! Suddenly, after half an hour of being subjected to this, he snapped. "GO AWAY YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE INVISIBLE THINGS! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU _I HATE YOU! _GO AND TORMENT SOMEONE ELSE! WHY DOES IT _ALWAYS _HAVE TO BE _ME _THAT GETS INTO THE HORRIBLE SUPERNATURAL MESSES! FIRST IT WAS CREW FROM THE DAMNED… _OW….. _AND THEN IT WAS DAVEY JONES AND HIS HORRIBLE CREW…. _OW_…. AND THEN IT WAS THE KRAKEN…. _OW…. _AND THEN IT WAS MAN EATING MERMAIDS….. _OW…. _AND THEN IT WAS THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH…. _OW….. _AND DID I MIND? NOOOOOOOOOOOO…. BUT HORRIBLE LITTLE INVISIBLE CREATURES INTENT ON TORTURING ME TO DEATH IS THE LAST STRAW! _SO STOP IT NOW!_….. _OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! _  
The sound of glass breaking and wood hitting wood filled the air. Jack had grabbed at his desk to break his fall without thinking, and in the process brought his entire desk (along with about 3 bottles of rum) onto his unsuspecting head, and needless to say was now unconscious for 2nd time in 2 days.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the crew arrived back at the ship. They had all had a splendid night, and they were eager to start sailing again. Gibbs walked straight over to Jack's cabin to get orders. "Cap'n? Are you awake?" he opened the door further and walked in. "Capta- WHAT IN THE NAME OF-?!"  
For in front of him was utter devastation. There were papers strewn everywhere, the desk had somehow managed to fall over, and there were numerous bits of broken glass strewn all over the floor. He picked his way through the debris, still unable to see Jack anywhere. And then, to his horror, he noticed a trickle of blood seeping from under the desk. He backed out of the room hastily. "Everybody! The ships been attacked by something!" the rest of the crew scurried over hurriedly. "What? What's happened?" put in Pintel. "Yeah, is it another sea monster?" said Raggetti. Pintel turned on him. "You've got sea monsters on the brain. There is no sea monster." "I'm only checking…."  
By this time everyone else was crowded round the door and looking in on the mess. "Where's the Captain gone?" put in one of them. That was the question, thought Gibbs, that was the question.  
Suddenly, one of them noticed a leather boot poking out from amid the pile of desk, glass and papers... Gibbs launched into action, taking charge in the absence of Jack. "Quick! Pull the desk away." So a few members of the crew lifted up the desk to reveal their rather battered Captain. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and his breathing very faint.  
"He doesn't look very well, does he?" put in someone.  
After a few minutes of clearing away some of the glass they placed Jack on the bed and took it in turns to watch and wait until he woke up. It was Pintel and Raggetti's turn first. "Come on. Wake up." Pintel poked Jack on the arm, before Raggetti pulled him back disapprovingly. "That's not going to help. You shouldn't touch people when they're unconscious."  
"And who said that?"  
"The code of…. Respect of the Near Dead."  
"There is no such code."  
"There is."  
"Isn't."  
"Is."  
"Isn't!"  
"Is!"  
Suddenly, Pintel stopped arguing and drew back in horror, pointing a horrified finger at Jacks hand. "Th… th… there's something cutting his hand!"  
And true enough, there was fast appearing a deep slit in Jack's limp and bruised hand!  
"It must be a spirit! The boats possessed!" and they looked at each other in horror before running out of the room, yelling.  
"What is it?" exclaimed Gibbs.  
"It's the Captain! He's possessed!"  
"What? Nonsense!"  
"It's true! There's invisible knives! There's signs appearing on his hand! "  
"What?! Wait, I'll go and see."  
And he pushed past the trembling pirates and walked into Jack's cabin. Sure enough, he saw a fresh wound on Jack's hand. He picked it up and noticed that it formed letters: A.T. Of course Pintel and Raggetti wouldn't have noticed that because they couldn't read. Now what could that mean? And how, if Pintel and Raggetti were telling the truth, could it have appeared out of nowhere?

Angelica sighed. She hoped that it would work. She really, really did. From the bottom of her heart she hoped that she wouldn't have to kill him, or herself for that matter. She had finally realised that Jack wouldn't KNOW that it was her that was injuring him, he would simply have invisible knives and hands tormenting him. And that wouldn't do any good on either part. So she had decided to try and get it across that it was HER that was doing it, and that in order for it to stop he needed to come and get her. So, she had signed her name on his hand. She hadn't wanted to, knowing how it wouldn't be very nice for anybody to have somebody else's initials on their hand, but it was necessary.  
She would give them 24 hours. That would be all she could afford before she went mad with thirst, and if no ship appeared before then, goodbye Jack and goodbye her. He deserved to die with her, after all he'd done. But if he had enough sense to save himself…. Then so be it.

Jack woke up in his bed, and he opened his eyes. He felt extremely bad, 100 times worse than the worst hangover he had ever had. And that was saying something. He tried to move, and was rewarded with sharp pain running through his body like an electric shock. He managed to turn his head very slightly, and saw Gibbs sitting in a chair staring straight ahead dreamily. Jack felt a sudden rush of gratitude which he very rarely felt towards anybody. He wouldn't have expected anybody to care enough to sit next to him waiting for him to wake up. Jack had always felt like nobody really understood him; just because he was pirate didn't mean he wasn't a human being...  
"Gibbs?" he whispered.  
Gibbs turned in surprise.  
"Cap'n! You're awake!"  
"Yes."  
"Um, Captain, what happened?"  
Confusion flashed in Jack's eyes.  
"When?"  
"Well, what happened while we were out yesterday?"  
"Oh, that. Does it matter?" He didn't really want to talk about it.  
"YES."  
"Oh. Well, it was the Invisible Things."  
"Who?"  
"The Invisible Things. I don't know what they're called really, but anyway they're horrible. The most horrible thing that I've ever met."  
"Even more horrible than the Kraken?" said Gibbs, doubtfully.  
"Oh YES!"  
"Even though the Kraken actually killed you?"  
"Well, yes, but this is still a lot worse."  
"Alright, if you say so. Anyway, why were you under the table?"  
"Oh, that. That wasn't the Invisibles. I pulled it over."  
"What?! Look, I think you'd better start from the beginning…."  
"Do I have to?"  
Gibbs noticed that Jack didn't want to talk about it, but he was determined.  
"You have to tell somebody if you want them to stop hurting you before they kill you!"  
"There's no point! There is no way to stop them!"  
And Jack brought his hands up to his face in dispare, but as he did so he noticed something…..  
"What's on my hand?"  
He looked at it closer.  
"It says…. A.T… oh. Angelica. Angelica, Angelica, Angelica."  
And then, as if coming out of a trance, he lifted his eyes, and there was hope in the depths of those mysterious chocolate brown eyes.  
"Gibbs. Give me my compass."  
"Where?"  
"On the… Oh."  
Jack stopped abruptly as he realised that the desk was gone.  
"Where is it?! Where did you put all the stuff that was on my desk?" Panic was evident in his voice.  
"In this box….."  
And Gibbs gave him a large-ish wooden box.  
Jack grabbed it, a little too hastily and he winced as his bruised hands impacted with the rough wood. But still he continued, opening it and throwing the paper and maps all about him. Finally he sighed with relief as he brought out his beloved compass.  
He opened it and stared at it intently.  
"Mr Gibbs…. We're going….. that' away."  
And he pointed straight ahead.  
"Aye Cap'n!"  
And Gibbs walked out of the door. He'd have to find out what happened another time.


	5. Chapter 5

Angelica was worried. It had been exactly 23 hours since she had started timing (she still had her small pocket watch which had been given to her by Blackbeard, her late father. The 'late' part induced by a certain pirate captain...).

In 1 hour she would either be dead or on Jack's ship. Needless to say the latter option was considerably more desirable, if not entirely comforting. She took another glance at her watch 23:05. 55 minutes to go... 54... 53... 52... 51... 50. She then lifted her gaze to the horizon... maybe, just maybe...

Nothing. Not even the smallest sliver of black which would indicate the approach of a ship. And so it continued for the next 35 minutes. Every five minutes she would look up, hoping to see a ship approaching... and every time she was disappointed.

Only 3 minutes to go now. She gripped the pistol which Jack had given her, in readiness for what she was now sure was inevitable. 2 minutes... 1 minute... there was certainly no hope for her now. How could there be? There was no way that she could possibly be saved now. She checked the horizon one more time, more in habit than hope, and saw...

A very small, black silhouette, still very far away, but still recognisable as... a ship! Yes, against all odds, there was a ship! She jumped up eagerly and waved her hands, even though it was silly to think they could see her from that far away. She watched as it came closer and closer, and got more and more excited... when suddenly the implications of what was happening hit her. The only reason why Jack was coming was not because he wanted to save her, but to save himself. What would stop him from simply taking the doll, and leaving her here? Surely he was capable of doing that? She shuddered at the thought. Especially since he wouldn't exactly be elated with her, considering that she had probably greatly hindered his escapades these past few days... She would have to take a chance. And make a point of being very, very nice to him...

Jack sat up in his bed and frowned. How could Angelica possibly be controlling the Invisibles? Last time he'd seen her he'd been sailing away from her on a desert island... But you could never predict that woman. For all he knew she might have managed to harness the power of Hell and set everything loose on him and he wouldn't be surprised. But really, it wasn't exactly very fair making them _invisible. _The whole point of being a pirate was to fight everything that gets in your way, and it wasn't exactly very helpful if the things that you were meant to be fighting were not only invisible but invincible as well. What was the point in that?

And also, how could he know if she was still on the island? And, maybe it wasn't her at all, maybe A.T stood for... Anabelle Tur... no, not Turner. Everyone is called Turner. Anabelle Trotter. Whoever she was. Or Anton Tinsmith. So many questions...

At that point Gibbs entered. "Cap'n? We've nearly arrived at this island you keep on talking about."

"Oh, good. Well, I'll get up now, then."

"Only if you tell us what we're going to this godforsaken island for?"

"Oh, fine. To rescue someone."

"Anyone I know?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Wait and see!"

Gibbs left it at that and walked out of the cabin, muttering to himself.

Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed, feeling quite pleased with himself. Angelica couldn't kill him. Nobody could. Not even invisible creatures flying around

hitting you all the time. In fact, it was quite interesting... it would make an awfully good thing to use for the more desperate circumstances. All you do is tell the invisible things who to fight and what to do, and hey presto! one less person to worry about. In fact, he was feeling positively elated.

He put on his boots and coat and hat, still feeling the effect of his injuries, but not nearly as much as yesterday (mostly down to the fact that he had taken the statement "a small drop of alcohol does wonders to the ailing" quite literally, except for possibly cutting out the "small drop" bit).

He then walked out of the door and stood at the railings of the boat, watching the island come nearer and nearer, also bringing someone who he was not all that eager to meet again...

NOTE: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I was eager to get it up for today...


	6. Chapter 6

Jack stepped out of the dinghy that had taken him the last stretch to the island. The rest of the crew were waiting on the boat. He stepped onto the golden sand glittering in the sun and looked around him, waiting to see Angelica run at him with some kind of dangerous implement, as that was the most likely thing to happen. But, no lethal weapon appeared. So he walked around the beach, looking for some kind of evidence that she was here.

Eventually, he found a burnt out fire and evidence of a living quarters. It all look fairly recent, so she must have been here in the last few days. He continued walking round the beach and suddenly... he saw her. She was sitting on a log, facing sideways to him, so that he could see her but she couldn't see him. She seemed to be holding something very tightly; a piece of rag or something? Very strange. He very, very quietly walked round the back of her, inching closer and closer...

"You really should be wearing a hat in this weather, you know." he said, as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" she jumped up and automatically reached for her sword, which, I may add, was not there.

Jack fingered his own sword, as a subtle reminder as to who had the upper hand here.

"I'm surprised. You are usually so prepared."

"JACK!" she spat.

"Angelica."

"I should have killed you! I knew I should have!"

"Your invisible pets didn't do their job, unfortunately."

Angelica visibly relaxed, and she smiled.

"You think its invisible creatures, do you? Well, I'm sorry to say that you're wrong there..."

Jack's smile faded. "What are they then?"

"That's what you have to find out."

Jack's eyes focused on the small piece of rag in her hands. He pointed at it.

"What's that?"

She realised what he was pointing at and she buried it in her arms.

"This? Nothing you need to worry about."

"WHAT IS IT?"

"A... piece of rag."

"Why are you hiding it?"

"I'm not hiding it."

"You are."

"No I'm not!"

"Show it to me then."

"No!"

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"WHY?!"

She ran away as fast as she could.

Angelica hated running away. But she didn't have a choice, as she was without a sword. But even so, she did have the power to kill him

if she wanted to. But he didn't know that, and might fight her before she had a chance to tell him. She ran harder. She'd better tell him soon, because Jack was catching up...

Jack had caught up. He didn't really know why she was running away, I mean, he'd come to save her, hadn't he? Women think of very strange things. He grabbed her on the shoulders and pulled down on the ground. He didn't like using physical strength with women, it wasn't really fair, but seriously, Angelica was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

"You can't run away from me." he looked down at her on the ground. Angelica looked up at him with mix of fear and anger in her eyes.

"I won't give it to you."

"Fine. The I'll have to take it from you."

"NO!" she struggled to get up, and she nearly did, for Jack's injuries were hindering his strength, for pure will power was the only reason he had been able to catch her up.

Jack noticed a small piece of material that was poking out of the crook of her arm, and he pulled it in an attempt to get it out. He was rewarded with a burning feeling in one of his left leg, as if someone was trying to pull it out of its sockets. He ignored it and continued, but it got worse and worse and finally he let go and staggered backwards, holding a hand to his leg.

Angelica realised what had happened and she smiled, before getting up and revealing the doll in her hand.

"Recognise this?"

Jack looked at it in shock and then reached out to grab it from her outstretched hand. She withdrew it quickly and grabbed a sharp stone, before holding it over the doll, her hand shaking.

"If you don't take me back with you, I'll kill it. Which, in turn, will kill you."

"You wouldn't."

"I would!"

"You wouldn't have the heart, love."

"Oh yes? Who do you think it was before?"

"Oh, but would you be able to watch me suffer, in front of your very eyes?"

"Yes!"

Jack smirked. "Are you sure, love?"

"Of course!"

"Somehow I don't think you could."

"I COULD!"

"As I said, I don't think that..."

"It's you're fault! When you lie dying you will think I had the chance to live, but I didn't take it!"

"Somehow I don't think that's very likely..."

"FINE! FINE! YOU WILL DIE NOW!"

"Oooooh, temper temper!"

"HOW CAN YOU SMILE?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE THINGS MORE DIFFICULT THAN THEY ALREADY ARE! IT'S NOT FAIR, I TELL YOU, IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Life's not fair, love."

Angelica opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it and put the doll on the ground and stamped on it.

Jack's eyes glazed over and he held his hands to his chest, looking at her with an expression that she'd never seen before. A sort of mix of surprise, sadness, hurt and pain. And perhaps just a hint of mirth.

"Goodbye, love." And he fell on the sand, perfectly still.

Angelica felt tears pricking her eyes and she brushed them away,angrily.

"J... j... Jack?" She walked over to him and stared at his roguishly handsome face.

"JACK!" she yelled, tears falling freely now.

"NO, DON'T DIE JACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! PLEASE! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!"

She knelt down and pulled his hands away from his chest. They were covered in blood. She sobbed harder.

"I killed him! I killed him! _I KILLED HIM!"_

She let her tears fall on his face, and she realised that she had been struggling with a completely different feeling to what she had thought

over these few days. She pressed his hand to her face and squeezed it, as if that would bring him back to life.

"I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world. And look what I've done now. I've killed you. It's all MY fault."

And with that she pressed her lips to his and kissed him gently, before leaning back and pushing the hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack smiled to himself. It worked every time. Play dead and everybody goes soft eventually. And the plus with females was that you got an unguarded kiss as well! _Strange that women need a lot of encouragement to be persuaded to kiss you when you're alive, but as soon as they think you're dead then no problem. Hmmm, I should it more often. _The truth was that it hadn't hurt much considering she didn't actually have shoes on. It had only winded him slightly. But she seemed convinced...

And, of course, it helped that he already had blood on his hands. From the glass bottles that he had fallen on. Now, it's just a matter of breaking to Angelica what he had done... No. That just wouldn't do. She would only be angry again and then she might REALLY kill him. Ah... idea...

Jack groaned and opened his eyes slightly, attempting to look like he was on the brink of death. And sure enough, Angelica screamed in delight and wrapped her arms around him, caught off her guard for once. _Yes. Oh yes. I am liking this._

"Angelica?" he whispered weakly. Not weak enough, though. She hastily withdrew and sat up.

"Jack! You're alive! I thought I killed you!"

Jack simply groaned and hugged himself, eager that she take him back to his ship.

"Oh! I need to get help to take you back to the ship!"

And she ran off to the boat and started rowing.

_She will be back. __I know it. She was to stricken before. Now that he thought of it, she had said that she loved him... but that was probably in the heat of the moment. _

Jack sat up briskly. The doll. Where was the doll. He needed to find the doll. To his relief, he saw it lying on the sand. Angelica had dropped it, most likely. He crawled over to it, picked it up and stuffed it inside his shirt. Nobody would find it there. When he got back to his ship he would lock it inside some kind of case. But it was damned annoying that doll. He couldn't exactly get rid of it, could he? He needed it to be in his sight at all times. And then find out if there was some way of destroying a voodoo doll without destroying the person that it was created for.

NOTE: I really am sorry about the utter SHORTNESS of this chapter, but I don't have time to write anymore and I don't want to leave you guys on a cliff hanger! .


	8. Chapter 8

Angelica climbed up the side of the ship and called for someone. She didn't think it would be a very good idea if she just... appeared. Especially since 'I've just nearly killed your Captain' wouldn't exactly make them all that pleased to see her. After a few calls, half the crew came running over.

"Quick! You need to come with me!" yelled Angelica.

"Miss Angelica! Where'd you come from?"

"The island over there!" she pointed to the island she had just rowed away from.

"Where is Jack?" said someone, she couldn't quite see who.

Now there was a problem. How was she going to explain this one?

"Ummm... he had an accident. Anyway you have to come now because I'm not strong enough to get him into the boat and he'll die otherwise!"

Gibbs came to the front then.

"What kind of 'accident' was that then?"

"He... umm... ummm..."

"It wasn't anythin' t' do with you, I hope?"

"No, no, of course not."

"Are ye sure?"

"YES! I mean, yes."

"Well, alright then, if ye say so. We'll come right now..."

And a couple of them got into some dinghy's and rowed across to the island.

Jack watched them come and noticed Angelica wasn't with them. Good. That meant he didn't have to play dead.

When they arrived he was standing up, and they all looked very shocked.

"Cap'n! Miss Angelica said you were near death!" said Gibbs.

"Yeah, that's right!" said another one.

Jack motioned at them all to be quiet.

"Ssssssh! Angelica's meant to have nearly killed me!"

"She said you had an accident." added Gibbs.

"Did she now? Oh well, anyway, don't say anything to her! Look very grave and all that!"

"Why do ye want her to think that yer prac-tic-ally dead?"

"She's a lot... better natured."

"Oh. Well, come on then."

Jack got into one of the boats and helped row. Once they got to the boat he decided that he was 'strong' enough to get into the boat on his own (in truth

he just didn't like the idea of being carried). So he very slowly, as weakly as he possibly could, climbed up the boat and went into his cabin. Angelica followed like a mother hen and sat and watched. It was awfully inconvenient having to stay in bed all the time. Why couldn't she just go and do something else?

"Angelica."

"Yes?"

"Can you go and tell Gibbs to come in here? And then... why don't you go in your own cabin?"

Angelica seemed hurt at this. He wasn't quite sure why; ill people like being on their own, don't they?

"Fine."

And she stomped out of the room. Seriously, that woman. I mean; he'd made a big effort to sound nice, and that was very hard for him. Normally

"Go away and leave me alone!" would suffice. But desperate times calls for desperate measures if he wanted her not to hunt him down.

But still. He had the doll now. What could she do? Maybe it was time to get better...

NOTE: Another shorty, but it's better than one 2,000 word chapter A WEEK isn't it?


	9. Chapter 9

Angelica was extremely miffed. I mean, she had _saved _him for gods sake. Well, she nearly killed him as well, but still. She could have left him to die. He should be grateful.

"Gibbs!"

"Aye, Miss Angelica?"

"Your Captain would like to see you."

Gibbs looked confused at the lack of first name terms.

"Ok, then."

Gibbs watched Angelica go into her cabin (which they had recently allocated for her) and shrugged. It's their business.

He then walked into Jack's cabin.

"Cap'n?"

Jack was sitting at his desk. He looked up in surprise.

"Oh, Gibbs. I forgot I asked Angelica to get you."

"Aye, well, what do you want?"

"Well, now that you're here I might as well give you our heading now. We're going that way." He pointed straight ahead.

"Aye. Miss Angelica has gone in' her own cabin now, by the way."

"Oh, good."

And with that Gibbs walked out and started shouting orders to the crew.

Angelica was starting to think better of her quick anger. Who could blame him for wanting to be alone? Wouldn't she want the same thing? Maybe she had been to harsh. In fact, she would go and apologize right now. So she went to Jack's cabin and walked in, not bothering to knock. Knocking would probably give an impression of coldness.

"Jack, I'm... JACK?!"

For what she saw was not Jack as she last seen him, but standing up and walking around with his compass! What was he doing?! He was meant to be near dead!

Jack looked up guiltily. "Angelica." He hastily put down the compass on his desk. Angelica's face was stormy.

"YOU'VE BEEN PRETENDING ALL THIS TIME?!"

"What else do you expect me to do? Self-preservation comes _before _fairness."

"COWARD!"

"Am not!" Jack whined in his customary childish fashion.

"Wait a moment? _Where did you put that doll?"_

Jack smirked. "All you need to know is its in a safe place, darlin."

"And I thought... I thought... I thought you had changed!"

"Oh, and very pleasant it was too, playing dead, you know."

Angelica opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again and stamped her foot angrily.

"I HATE YOU!"

"I have absolutely no idea what is happening inside that brain of yours, one moment you hate me,

then you say you love me, and then you say you hate me again!"

Angelica coloured as she realised that he had been witness to her outburst of passion on the island.

"Don't be shy, love. I know I'm irresistible."

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

And she stomped out of his cabin, slamming the door.

Gibbs noticed this. Jack was good at many things, but by god he wasn't very good at romance.

Jack sighed. She was very beautiful, but every time he talked to her it all seemed to go wrong. Maybe it was time to stop

all these temper tantrums on her part. It was a lot more pleasant when she was in a _good _mood. He would leave her for a few

hours, and then go and... console her...

Angelica stared out of the window. How _could _he. She had really thought that for _once, _for ONCE in his miserable life he was doing

something honest (being nearly dead). But NO, NO, he had to PRETEND! Ugh, it was disgusting. How COULD she have said that she loved

him. She hated him. And she lay down on her bed and crossed her arms. She would sit here until they came to a port or something, and then

she would go and beg to god that she NEVER, EVER, see his face again.

At that moment, Jack himself entered the room.

"What are _you _doing in here?" she retorted.

"I came to make sure you were okay, like a gentleman."

"Well I'm fine so you can GET OUT OF HERE _NOW!"_

Jack ignored her and walked over to her bed.

"I don't think you can rightly say that, considering this is _my _ship."

"It's _my_ cabin!"

"No, you are simply staying here. It's still mine."

And he lay down next to her and put his arm round her.

She slapped it, but he didn't move.

"I'll cut it off if you don't take your dirty hand off me!"

"I wouldn't have thought you would be like one of those posh people in England." he whispered in her ear.

"They're quite right anyway."

"And you don't even have a knife..."

"I... do..."

Jack's intoxicating voice was getting the better of her.

Jack shushed her gently.

She wanted to tell him to get out of here, but somehow it was impossible. Somehow she _wanted _him to stay. Where had all that anger gone?

Fine. If he wanted to play _that _game, then she wasn't the only adept one here. She inched closer.

"That's it, darlin. No point being angry now..."

"I'm sorry..."

"For what, love?"

She felt his soft lips in front of her ear and she smiled. She liked him like this. It was much, much nicer.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaacccck..."

"Aye, love?"

She wanted to want to say GET OUT OF HERE NOW! but somehow, that wasn't possible.

"I'm... tired..."

"Sleep, then. Go to sleep."

"But you're here..."

"Ssssh..."

And she gradually drifted off into a deep sleep with her head on his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack watched with satisfaction as she fell asleep, a contented smile on her face. That hadn't taken long. She wasn't nearly

so feisty as she was cracked up to be. He very gently manoeuvred her head onto the pillow and left for his own cabin.

Angelica woke up in the morning with dread. What had happened? She felt around for Jack still being there, but there was no sign.

Phew, he must have left after she went to sleep. How could she have fallen asleep? Of all the undignified things to do.

And although her anger seemed to have disappeared, she didn't want him to think that she had tipped the other way; no, she

refused to make the same mistake twice. So, she would go and tell him that although she was willing to be his friend for the remainder

of the voyage, nothing more.

So she walked along to his cabin, where he would be no doubt be working on his charts. She didn't bother to knock, she never did.

Jack, as she predicted, was sitting at his desk looking at his various charts and maps. He turned as he heard her come in.

"Oh, hello luv. It's very early..."

"Hello. Is it?"

"It's still dark outside..."

"Is it? Oh, never mind. I... wanted to talk to you."

Jack smiled understandingly and sat down on his bed, patting the spot beside him.

She came and sat down. He put his arm around her and squeezed her. She liked it more than she would care to admit.

"Well... it's just that... about last night... I wouldn't want you to think that..."

"It's all right, give it time luv."

She looked down at his hand that was around her waist and noticed, to her horror, her initials. She had known that it would

be real, but somehow she didn't... somehow she had hoped that for some reason it hadn't worked or something. But now

it wasn't a doll that she was looking at, it was a real living breathing person. A rather special one at that. She reached out to

touch it without thinking, and felt him wince beneath her touch. She withdrew her hand as if she had been burned, and suddenly

starting shaking. How could she have done that? She couldn't imagine how she would have coped if the same thing had happened

to her! Jack watched her with confusion.

"Why are you shaking?"

That was the last straw for Angelica. To hell with decency. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started sobbing uncontrollably,

realizing how cruel she had been to the man that saved her life. Even if he could be sarcastic and annoying at times, the fact remained that

he _had _saved her life, and she had repaid him by torturing him just like her father would have done. She hated herself.

Jack was confused. Why was Angelica crying? Oh well, it wasn't unpleasant. Quite the opposite really. It was very rare that Angelica let her barriers down. He stroked her hair sympathetically.

"Tell me why your crying, luv?"

She pointed to his hand.

"D... d... did _I _do that to you?" she said, with trepidation.

Jack chuckled softly.

"That's not why you're crying, is it?"

"Tell me! Did I do that?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"What else did I do?"

"Well, you cut my leg, but really, it doesn't..."

"Let me see!" she said with resolve.

"Really, you don't need to _cry _about it..."

She disentangled herself from him and grabbed his left leg.

"_Angelica..."_

"I have to see! I have to!"

She rolled up his trouser leg and saw the huge gash that was still all too obvious on Jack's leg.

She dropped it without thinking.

"Ow! Stop it!" complained Jack.

And she ran out of the room sobbing.

Jack got up and ran after her.

"Angelica! ANGELICA! Come back! Come back NOW!"

Angelica ran out to the railing and looked down at the raging water. She had to do this. She had to. She was an evil, ungrateful

rat who didn't deserve to live. She climbed over the railing and stood on the side of the boat. She saw Jack nearing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything! Please forgive me!"

Horror welled up in Jack's eyes.

"ANGELICA! _ANGELICA! _No, don't do it! DON'T DO IT!"

Angelica looked at him sadly.

"Thank you for saving me, but you needn't have gone to the trouble. Please don't try and save me now. You'll only get killed yourself."

"ANGELICA! You don't have to! Please! Why are you doing this?!"

"For everything I did to you! After all you did to save me, and I hated you for killing my father who tried to kill me, and didn't

care if I died if it was going to save himself! What sort of a person does that?!"

Angelica started to jump, and Jack ran up to her to the railing.

"ANGELICA! NOOOOOOOOO!"

He snatched at her clothing, but his fingers grabbed thin air.

Angelica hit the water with a almighty splash, and her body disappeared beneath the waves...

**_THE END_**

**_(Ha ha do you really think I'd do that to you? *Made you look, made you stare!* Review if that scared you and I *might* just *might* update! *evil laugh* :))_**


	11. Chapter 11

Angelica felt her body hit the dark water, and she flinched as the icy cold sea instantly drenched her. But she was determined to die, so she dove down into the depths, intending to get as deep as possible, so as to make sure she would have no chance of surviving. She suddenly felt icy coldness that most definately wasn't sea water grip her. So this was what death felt like... how interesting.

Jack pullled off his trench coat and dumped all his effects on the deck, in a fit of panic that wasn't familiar to him. Women are just absolutely mad, he thought. They do rash things without even giving you a sensible reason why. He climbed onto the railing and dove with the utmost precision into the murky waters (it was still dark, so it was even blacker) and looked around for Angelica. Oh god, she's gone and swam to the bottom, stupid girl. He swam faster. At least he could probably hold his breath longer than she could. Hopefully.

He was nearing her now. Why, oh _why _did she have to swim to the bottom of the ocean?! Why did she have to to jump in at all for that matter... He picked her up and started swimming very quickly to the surface. The added weight of Angelica wasn't helping either. At last his head broke free of the waves and he panted heavily, bringing Angelica to the surface as well. He looked around for the boat. It wasn't there.


	12. Chapter 12

"No-no-no-no-no! Not good! Come back! COME BACK! Bloody boat, bloody crew, bloody Angelica!" Jack shouted after her as she disappeared into the distance.

"Well, congratulations darlin'! Not only do you manage to torture me, but now you get to bloody kill me as well! Isn't that so generous?!"

He grabbed hold of a piece of driftwood and placed Angelica on it, before holding onto it himself and treading water, moving slowly forwards. Surely there must be land somewhere round here?

Suddenly he heard Angelica splutter and and cough up an alarming amount of sea water.

"STOP MOVING! Or you'll get us into even more trouble than we already are, if that's hu-man-ly possible!"

She turned around and stared at him.

"You... saved me?"

"What else do you expect me to bloody well do?!" Jack muttered bitterly.

"Let me die?"

"God woman, who do you think I am, Davy Jones or something?!"

"NO! I must die!" and she started to jump into the water again. Not before Jack grabbed her neck and pulled her face right up to his,

staring at her angrily.

"After all the pain you've put me through, do seriously intend to put me through any more? Eh? Is your whole life's purpose making mine as

bloody terrible as possible? Is it?" he whispered harshly.

Angelica was shocked into submission by this.

"N..n..no..."

"WELL STOP BEING SO BLOODY STUPID AND DO WHAT I TELL YOU FOR ONCE!" He let go of her and she sank down on the wood, all suicidal thoughts for the moment vanquished.

"Calm down..."

"I'm perfectly calm. How could I not be calm if the girl that they went to a big effort to save tries to commit suicide for no reason at all, their boat disappearing into the distance, carrying their crew, possessions, and their other boat, leaving them in the middle of the Caribbean where, might I had, there are numerous sharks, and the afore mentioned girl STILL intent on sinking to the bottom of the ocean? I mean, it's practically heaven!"

Angelica, meanwhile, was staring at him with her mouth wide open and her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"S..s...sorry..."

"I will stop shouting on one condition..." Jack said, raising a finger.

"What?"

"That you stop looking like a fish and _help._"

Jack suddenly looked up and smiled. Then the smile gradually faded and he assumed a "I refuse to beleive this is actually happening" expression.


	13. Chapter 13

"Please tell me this is all a bad dream." said Jack.

"What?"

"Look!" Jack pointed to an island in front of him.

Angelica looked confused.

"Why is it bad? Surely land is _good_?"

"Considering this is the 3rd time that I've had to escape from that god-forsaken spit of land, it isn't to me."

"But now you'll know how to escape, if you've already been here-?"

"No, because both those methods are not applicable in this circumstance."

"Oh, right. Well, it's better than nothing..."

_I'm not so sure of that, _thought Jack, _I'm pretty sure I've used every POSSIBLE means of escaping on that island..._

After half an hour of frantic swimming on both parts, they arrived at the island. Jack immediately walked away across the island.

"Where are you going?" asked Angelica.

Jack looked over his shoulder, not stopping walking.

"For some much-needed sustenance."

Angelica looked on with confusion as he started routing around in a huge pile of ash. He was muttering things like:

"Surely she can't have burnt them all?" and "Horrid woman, of all the ungrateful things to do..."

Eventually, he pulled out two bottles of rum and held them up in triumph.

"Got them!"

A.N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I know it's annoying, but I'm really busy at the moment! Longer ones when life stops getting in the way...


	14. Chapter 14

Jack threw Angelica a bottle, which she caught deftly.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome." Jack said, in a mockingly posh voice.

Angelica sighed. She was very thirsty, but...

"Ummm... maybe we should... save them?"

"Why?" Jack looked confused.

"Well, if we're going to be here for a long time, and these are the only bottles..."

Jack's face cleared.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure there's more where that came from."

And to hopefully remove any of her inhibitions, he uncorked the bottle and promptly drank half the contents in a few gulps.

Angelica was still doubtful, and she looked down at the bottle for a little bit. But eventually, thirst overcame her and she

took a few conservative sips, which fast turned into small gulps, which just as quickly turned into huge gulps.

Later on they had managed to find a whole crate of rum, and they were fast consuming it. Jack was having unmistakable bouts of deja-vu,

and he vowed to watch Angelica for any signs of desire to burn rum. Well, you never knew...

Jack sat down on the sand, exhausted from all the jumping about.

Angelica sat down too.

"How are we going to get off this island, Jack?"

"I have absolutely no idea!" Jack proclaimed cheerfully.

Angelica poked him reproachfully and frowned.

"It's serious you know, it's nothing to laugh about."

Jack placed an arm round her comfortingly.

"Never mind, while we wait for an obliging god to poke a finger down and transport us back to my ship, the company is infinitely and indisputably better,

and scenery is also improved. In my opinion."

Angelica laughed.

"Why, what was it like last time?"

"Royal looking and more than a bit proud. Not to my tastes."

Angelica looked confused.

"How is that anything to do with a Carribbean island?"

"Ah. Would you like to know?"

"Yes!"


	15. Chapter 15

Jack told her the whole story of the Curse of the Black Pearl (slightly sugar-coated) and Angelica listened in rapture. She would never admit it, but she liked stories. And this one was true. Well. It might be. She heard about the girl called Elizabeth, and she was intrigued by her. How interesting it would be to meet her...

"And we sailed away, leaving the happy couple to be married in peace." finished Jack.

"Did you ever see them again?"

Jack hesitated. "Yes..."

"When?"

Jack was not all that eager to breach the subject of Davy Jones. It was not a part of his life that he was proud of. So he waved his hands around in the air, as he normally did when trying to convey something to the other person without actually speaking.

"I'll tell you another time."

"Fine." Angelica pouted. "I'm not interested in you're silly story anyway."

Jack smiled craftily. "You're going to have to try a bit harder than that."

Jack took another few gulps from his bottle of rum, and promptly hit the sand with a thump, his rum-drinking capacities exceeded.

Angelica looked at him, trying to gage whether he was pretending or not. She came to the conclusion that nobody was _that_

good an actor, and fell asleep herself.

The next morning Jack sat up with a jump.

"Ah! No! Not good!" he shouted. _The rum _he thought _I must save the_ rum!

He saw Angelica walk towards him and he stood up.

"What's the matter? What's not good?"

Jack didn't answer.

"Oh, never mind. Anyway, I've been thinking and I think the best thing to do is make a huge signal, like you did last time."

Angelica watched as Jack's face filled with horror. He waved his hands about desperately.

"No! No! Don't do that! Don't burn the rum!"

He ran over to the crate which had the rum in and he hugged it protectively.

"But... that's the only thing we have to burn!"

"No! I forbid you from burning the rum!"

Angelica pulled on the crate angrily.

"At least give me half!"

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Jack, who, if you are wondering, had a more than a little bit of heat stroke.

"Please!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY RUM!"

Angelica realised that he wasn't behaving normally (well, he never was normal in the first place, but he never normally was this crazy) and her anger

turned to concern.

"I think you should go and lie down."

"You're plotting to take away my rum!" He looked around nervously. "All of you are!"

Angelica looked bemused.

"_All of you?"_

Jack let go of the crate and waved his hands in the air.

"Yes! You're all cruel! It's not fair! Go away and leave me and my rum in peace!"

Angelica put what she hoped was a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I think you've got heat stroke, Jack."

Jack hit her hand franticly with his hand. She removed it hastily.

"Get off me! What has me and my rum ever done to all of you?" he yelled.

"Jack! There's only one of us, it's me, Angelica!"

"Don't lie! There's a hundred of you! How did you get on the island? And you mentioned Angelica, what have you done with her?!"

"It's me! I'm Angelica!"

"Go away! The lot of you!"

Jack brought out his pistol and waved it around in the air.

Angelica walked away hastily. She'd have to try and talk to him when he was in a better mood.

Jack looked on with satisfaction as all the creatures walked away. Nothing could take his rum away from him.

It occurred to him that the rum might be feeling scared. He stroked it comfortingly.

"It's all right, all the nasty creatures went away. Jack will protect you... nothing's going to hurt you..."

_This is the day you will always remember as the day that you almost... caught... Captain... Jack... Sparrow... _he thought.

And he fell asleep with his head resting on the crate.


	16. Chapter 16

NOTE: Hello all you faithful readers, just saying you are so utterly awesome! Without you I would have given up on Chapter 2! (This is my first ever fanfic _ever_ so I was very nervous) Another thing; after some comments from some Beta readers and some articles on the internet, I am adopting a bit of a new writing style, and I wondered if you would be utterly amazing and tell me which one you prefer? Thank you so much, I am indebted to you all! :D

Jack woke up with a start. It was dark, and everything was perfectly still and silent. He felt something hard pressing against his neck; a crate. A crate of rum. Why was he lying on a crate of rum? He got to his feet and started walking along the shore line, attempting to compose his thoughts. He had had a dream about lots of monsters; and they had eaten Angelica? Something like that. Oh well, it was very strange what rum did to you. Now, were was Angelica? He felt a need to talk to somebody.

He searched around for a little bit, before stopping and looking out to sea. Everything had seemed so trivial a few hours ago, so unimportant. But now the situation was looking more and more bleak. But he was Captain Jack Sparrow! Nothing was bleak! There was always a way out of every imaginable situation. But maybe, just maybe, his luck had run out? The end of the road...

"Angelica!" he shouted across the island, hoping that she would hear him and come and talk to him.

Angelica heard Jack's voice from were she had been dozing against a tree. _Ah, _she thought, _so he's woken up, has he? _She stood up and sleepily padded in the direction of Jack's voice.

"Jack?" she called.

She broke clear of the trees and looked across the sand to see Jack staring out to sea, an expression of thoughtfulness and perhaps a touch of sadness in his eyes. She breathed in the sea air, feeling more and more awake as the seconds past.

"Jack!" She called again, this time more forcefully. She saw him turn and look at her, his earlier expression replaced with relief.

"Angelica." he answered, and started walking towards her. She backed off, putting her hands up protectively.

"No, don't come closer. Not after last time." she joked, intending to tease him about his earlier heat stroke.

Jack stopped, his confusion evident, obviously not picking up the humour in her voice.

"Why?" he asked.

"Being threatened with a pistol is not the nicest thing in the world..."

"Why do you say that?" he asked, hurt and confusion evident in his voice.

"Because it's true!"

The furrows in Jack's brow deepened.

"Yes, I know, but why do you say that now? _I _didn't threaten you with a pistol!"

It was Angelica's turn to look confused now.

"Yes you did!" she said indignantly.

"Did not!" Jack returned.

"Yes you did, you-" It suddenly occurred to Angelica that he might not remember.

"How much do you remember?" she asked, testingly.

"About what?" Jack snapped irritably, distinctly ruffled from all the false accusations.

"About this afternoon!" Angelica replied.

"Nothing? Am I meant to remember anything?" he replied, sounding befuddled.

Angelica's face cleared and she smiled apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you wouldn't remember."

Jack just looked more and more confused, and he started to walk away in the other direction. Trust her to spoil everything.

Angelica looked after him in sorrow. She had been stupid. Who knew what he was going to say before she messed it all up?


	17. Authors Note: PLEASE READ

Hello everyone, this is just a note saying that there won't be another chapter for a few days... I'm sorry! I have to go somewhere tomorrow, so I am not able to post from where I will be. Just letting you know that I havn't forgotten you! :)


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long break! The chapters will be getting steadily longer, and the gap between them will get steadily longer too! Sorry, but you can't have both! :) If you prefer 1 short chapter a day just say the word and so it shall be.

The next morning Angelica decided to approach the subject of making a signal again. This time a bit more tactfully…. "Jack?" she said, drawing random squiggles in the yellow sand as spoke.

"Aye?" Jack replied, looking absently into the horizon.

"How much rum have we got left?" she asked.

"About six bottles. Why?"

_"_Well…. I was thinking… what do you think is more valuable? Drinking rum or getting off the island_?"_

Jack turned round to look at her, instantly suspicious.

"And what relevance does that have on our current situation?" "Is there anything else…. Flammable…. On this island?"

"I don't… oh no…. no, that's not an option."

Angelica's idle sand-drawing turned into frantic back and forth moments that sent sand spraying everywhere.

"Why not?"

"Because unless you happen to be the very important daughter of the Governor of Port Royal – unlikely – I highly doubt the Royal Navy is going to be out looking for you. And that is the only - and I said _only - _reason it worked last time."

"Oh."

"_Oh._" Mimicked Jack.

Angelica's sand drawings changed to melancholy circles. She sighed.

"So… is there absolutely _no _way of getting off this island?"

"Ah, but there is a way!"

Angelica looked up in excitement. "What is it?"

"We just…. haven't found it yet."

Angelica frowned and looked disappointed.

"What if we never find it?" she said sadly.

Jack shuffled round and sat next to her.

"What's the hurry?"

"What if we die here?"

"Been there, done that." Said Jack.

Angelica looked at him strangely.

"Huh? Why did you say that?"

"For the same reason you say anything."

"And what's that?" "Because it's true!"

"You can't have died before!"

"Why not?"

"Because… because… _because… _it's impossible!"

Jack laughed and lay back in the sand. He enjoyed confusing people.

Gibbs sighed and sat down in his newly aquired Captains chair. It had been 2 days since Jack had disappeared, and it never stopped being baffling. One morning Gibbs had walked into Jack's cabin to get further orders, and there had been no sign at all. Thinking Angelica might know where he was, he had knocked on her door, and getting no answer, he peered in. The room was totally empty. Then one of the crew had found Jack's hat, coat and various effects lying on the deck, with no sign of the man himself. After searching the boat for awhile, they had had to go back to their duties. His immediate reaction had been that a sudden wave had swept Jack over board, never to be seen again. But the sea had been as calm as a lake that day, and why should his effects be lying on the deck if that was the case? And how did that account for Angelica as well? It was all very strange.

After a day of waiting for Jack to pop up out of a crate (which was not unheard of) Gibbs had taken up the role as Captain. He was very sad about Jack, they had become quite close after so many years of sailing together.

He couldn't deny that it was certainly more comfortable in the Captains cabin than in the sailors quarters. But somehow he didn't feel as if he belonged here. It was like trespassing.

He sighed and went back to his charts. Suddenly one of the maps fell off the edge of the table, and he bent down to pick it up again. Suddenly something cold and hard brushed against his hand. He picked it up curiously. He brought it up to the light, and looked at it's worn and criss crossed case... it was Jack's compass.


	19. Chapter 18

It

A.N: And another new writing style! Sorry, but I am a developing writer! :)

Gibbs gasped in surprise, and he stared at the well-worn case of Jack's truly magical compass. How could they not have thought of this in the first place? It was obvious! This would lead them to wherever Jack was! Well. As long as he wasn't dead already. Even so. There was no harm trying, and somehow Captain Jack Sparrow: Dead, was hard to believe. It was widely known that trying to kill Jack was a bit like trying to squash a fly. It always got away at the last fraction of a second.

Gibbs walked out of the door, taking the compass with him, and walked up to the helm. The new first mate had been a subject of great debate, with all of the crew trying to persuade him that they were the best person. In the end Gibbs had gone with Marty. He was always very dedicated, even if he was to short to reach hardly anything. In fact, in order for him to steer properly, he had had to stick a piece of wood to the bottom of his shoes. It made it very hard to walk, apparently. In fact, the whole order of the ship was falling apart. The crew just didn't respect him. Jack had always been Captain, never been part of the crew. And before that, Barbossa. Both of them men who knew what they wanted and weren't afraid to use all means possible to get it. Even if Jack _was _a little bit... strange. Sometimes. Most of the time. Always. But himself, he didn't particularly want to be Captain. He never had done. He didn't mind the sailors quarters, and he was in no danger of being left on a desert island. But now? Everything was going wrong. They really needed Jack back, for more reasons than one.

"Marty!" Gibbs called. "We have a new heading."

Mart turned round, looking pleased. Their new Captain had been a little bit... vague... before.

"Yes?"

That was another thing. They refused utterly to call Gibbs Captain. Or anything else for that matter. They just didn't address him as anything.

Gibbs opened the compass and it spin wildly before stopping. He looked up.

"We are going..." Gibbs looked around a bit. "That way."

Gibbs finger pointed in a sort of south-east direction. Marty sighed visibly. More vague-ness.

"Would ye like te take th' helm yerself?" he questioned.

Gibbs turned and looked at him.

"What? Oh, yes, of course. I'll do that." Gibbs confirmed.

Marty nodded and walked away from the wheel.

Gibbs walked up to it and stroked it, as he had seen Jack do many a time. He'd never felt attached to a ship, not even the Pearl. But Jack had - _was, _he reminded himself, bound to the ship for life. He'd have to be, considering the price he had been willing to pay to have it returned from the depths all those years ago.

Gibbs opened the compass and turned the wheel to comply with the directions the compass was giving him. He hoped they weren't going to arrive at Tortuga. If so, then either Jack was dead or he was deceiving himself. o se e

He looked up at the sky. It was covered in an ominous grey blanket of clouds. _Uh oh, _he thought, _big storm on the way..._

Jack was also just as well informed over the coming storm. And so was Angelica.

"Jack..." Angelica's voice was steeped with uncertainty. "Hadn't we better... make some kind of... shelter?"

Jack laughed.

"Afraid of getting wet?" Jack mocked, apparently unconcerned.

"No... but... _it's a storm!_"

"And? Trust me, storms on land are nothing compared to storms out at sea."

Angelica grew more and more panicky.

"BUT... BUT... _IT'S A STORM!"_

"I know it's a bloody storm woman!"

"So... while it's happening... what are we going to do?"

"You're not making any sense."

And Jack walked off into the woods, whistling.

Angelica growled and kicked a pile of sand in his direction and cursed in Spanish under her breath.


	20. Chapter 19

The storm was approaching fast. The clouds started to get darker and darker; the birds cawed and flew away to safer areas. Jack looked up at the sky expectantly. Any minute now, any minute now. He looked around for Angelica. No sign of her. Oh well, if she wanted to go off and sulk then fine. He looked back up at the sky. It would be starting just about... now.

Suddenly, the heavens opened and a torrent of rain came crashing down on Jack's head. He stood there and felt the water drench his clothes and skin. He was cold, and wet, but he loved it. There was nothing more refreshing than heavy rainfall. He'd always thought that, every since he went on his first sea voyage and there had been a huge storm. Although he had felt a tiny bit sea sick, the rain had been absolutely wonderful. Ever since then he had had a secret pleasure in standing in the rain, and letting the delightfully cool water envelop him...

Angelica squeaked in terror. The rain was coming down properly now. Not long before the thunder and lightning started... she squeaked again. She hated lighting. It was horrible. And thunder was... was... no words could describe it. She shivered. And Jack was no where to be seen. Which was a good thing. She wasn't too keen on Jack being a witness to her fears. It wouldn't make her life any easier. Angelica franticly grabbed a few sticks and started placing them in the ground, more to occupy her mind than build a working shelter. She soon gave that up, and started running around in tiny circles like a scared rabbit. _No thunder_, she prayed, _please no thunder, PLEASE no thunder_...

Jack was still standing on the once-golden beach (now reduced to a soggy mess) with his eyes closed, feeling the rain beat against his eyelids like tiny fists. How stupid Angelica is for missing this, he thought, it's the best part of a storm! And now I can properly appreciate it, without having to worry about the ship sinking or something. The thunder and lightning should be coming soon. That would most certainly add to the effect. A storm wasn't a storm without proper old thunder and lightning. It was taking it's time. But he could wait... there was plenty of spare time, for once.

Angelica relaxed a little bit. Maybe there wasn't going to be thunder after all. Or lightning. Maybe Jack had been wrong. There wasn't going to be a storm. There wasn't going to be a storm! Hooray! Angelica jumped to her feet and danced a celebratory dance, pleased that Jack wasn't here to witness her joy. That wouldn't do. But she was so glad! No thunder, no lightning! No need to be scared! No need to be- Suddenly the island was lit up in a flash of lightning, and Angelica looked up at it in horror, her mouth open in shock. Then the thunder hit. It was a tremendous rumbling sound, that seemed to crawl into your ear-drum and set up a tiny thunderstorm in there too. Angelica screamed a piercing and terrified scream.

Jack woke from his reverie at the sound, and turned around in surprise. "Angelica?" He called. No answer. "ANGELICA?" he called a bit loader. "ANGELICA!" He shouted at his full vocal capability when no reply came. No answer. The stupid woman must have got herself into some kind of trouble again... all the same, he couldn't help feeling a tiny bit concerned. She didn't normally scream like that... He walked into the woods and followed the direction in which he thought the sound had come. Suddenly another flash of lightning, shortly followed by thunder, filled the sky. Equally shortly followed by another scream. Jack started running through the undergrowth, following the noise. What has she managed to do now? Eventually he found her huddled up on the ground with her head in her hands, doing what looked like crying. Jack put his head on one side and looked at her curiously. What in the world was she doing? "Angelica?" he called, still confused. Angelica looked up with wide, terrified eyes and she sniffed. "What?" she said, irritable. "What are you doing?" he replied, still with his head on one side. "Stop looking at me like that!" she snapped. Jack shook his head vigorously and sat down next to her, trying to put his arm round her. She shrank away from him. "Get off me!" she snapped. "Go away!" she added. Jack smiled at her. "I don't want too." he replied. "Go away!" she shrieked. "No." Jack spoke evenly.

Angelica folded her arms and turned the other way. Jack watched her, waiting for something to happen. Something did happen. There was a huge lightning flash, and he watched as Angelica stiffened visibly.

Angelica held her breath. She mustn't scream, she mustn't scream, no screaming, don't scream... Then the thunder hit. It was ten times as load as before, and she just couldn't bear it. She screamed at the top of her voice.

Finally Jack realised what was wrong. Angelica was scared of the thunder. How strange. Angelica was not the sort of person you would expect to be scared of anything. Oh well. Never mind. If it was anything like snakes - he shivered at the thought - then he could quite understand. Still. It wasn't as if a storm could actually bite you, was it? Jack stroked her arm and attempted to make comforting noises. Not something he did very often.

Angelica slapped it hard and scowled at him "Go. Away." she repeated. This time Jack got up and walked away. "As you wish." In truth he wanted to get back to the rain. It really was too good to miss in his opinion. He walked through the woods and back to the beach. It was really getting quite dramatic now. The sea was crashing on to the sand, and the trees waved about in the wind. And the only sound you could really hear was the sound of the wind whistling through the trees, and the sea crashing angrily. This was one time when he was glad not to be on a boat. All the same, he hoped the Pearl was alright. The Pearl was his life. Without that there would be nothing.

Another flash of thunder and lightning appeared. He heard another scream come from the woods. He didn't bother going to check this time; it was bound to be Angelica being scared again.

Angelica huddled herself up in a little ball, waiting for the storm to stop. Maybe she had been too hasty. Maybe Jack wouldn't have made fun of her? She was sure he must have realised what was wrong? Maybe not. She sighed. The world was so confusing. Another flash of lightning broke her reverie, and she screamed again. Jack didn't come back. Hmmm. He must be too busy. Doing what? What are you meant to do in a storm? Except huddle up in a ball and be terrified? Although it was almost comical thinking of Jack doing that. She highly doubted if Jack ever felt really terrified. Well, if he did he could hide it quite well. She looked up at the trees, as they swayed menacingly. Luckily she wasn't too wet, the trees were very good shelter.

The night continued, and eventually Angelica fell into a sort of half-asleep state between thunder. Jack just stood out in the rain. He was feeling a tiny bit cold. Just a little bit. Never mind. His 'little bit if coldness' was making it quite hard to move, though. And the rain, although still nice, was starting to morph from tiny fists into tiny knives. He shivered. Shivering hurt. Brrrrrrrrr. Since when do you get cold on a Carribbean island? Since there was a storm, he supposed.


	21. Chapter 20

Look, I'm sorry, but today (and I promise it's only today) you're going to have to make do with a short chapter, guys. Sorry. :( It's just today, I really don't have the energy to write more. I'm sorry. I really am. :((

Gibbs squinted into the rain, trying to see the direction they were going in. He couldn't. Thank god they had Jack's compass. That was the only way he could be sure that they weren't about to smash into a rock or something. The storm was absolutely terrible. It was rare that storms as big as this came along, although rain wasn't entirely uncommon, and you always had to be on the lookout for the occasional flurry of wind and rain. But nothing like this. This was almost as bad, if not as bad, as the storm that Calypso created a few months ago. The compass wavered a bit at that moment, and he adjusted course to be in line with it.

Jack decided that although he wasn't an iceberg, tonight could quite easily change that. He started to move towards the rum crate. His legs complained, but his mind was firm. Rum was more important.

Angelica stared into the distance sulkily. I hate storms!, she thought, they last to long and they're very inconvenient and very scary. Suddenly an extra strong gust of wind blew her hat off (she had found it bobbing in the sea a few days ago) and she turned round angrily to retrieve it. As she was turned round the whole island was bathed in blinding white light; an absolutely huge lightning flash. She closed her eyes to block out the light, and braced herself for what was coming next. What did come next was not thunder, but an eery creaking sound, and a smell of burning. She stood up and turned round. The tree directly in front of her was falling, very slowly, straight towards her. She screamed.

Jack heard Angelica's scream, but he didn't turn round. Just another thunder bolt. But there was an edge of terror in her voice which hadn't been there before. He suspected that she was probably scared of thunder and lightning more out of habit than anything else. He turned round. He couldn't see anything... nothing except... "No!" He started running towards the woods, dropping the bottle of rum which he had retrieved, which hit the wet sand with a dull thud.

Jack broke through the trees and started running towards the direction that he thought the scream had come from. "Angelica!" he called. Nobody answered. Eventually he broke through some trees and arrived at the clearing that she'd been before. Angelica was standing in the middle of the clearing, quite obviously in shock, watching as the tree fell towards her. "Angelica, MOVE!" Jack shouted. She didn't even flinch. "MOVE. NOW." he tried again. No response. "IF YOU DON'T MOVE RIGHT NOW..." The tree was getting closer to her, and she wasn't even TRYING to get away. He sighed. Plan B put into action. Jack flung himself at Angelica, pushing her out of the path of the tree. They landed on the other side, none too soon because at that moment the tree fell to the ground with a deafening crash, sending tremors all the way across the island. He rolled over and sat up. "Most of the time it's not a very good idea to stand under a tree while it's falling towards you..." Jack said, his voice layered with sarcasm.


	22. Authors NOTE

Hi, there's going to be another 10 or so chapters, and then I'm going to start a new 'story' that continues from where this one ended, as the title is getting a bit out of date... ;)

And the new plan is, for the next few weeks there will be no chapters OK?

The reason is that I have decided that the best approach in the future is to write the whole story FIRST, and then publish it bit by bit, day by day. This means that I won't be so stressed out thinking 'I need to update, I need to update!' all the time. LOL. Anyhow. As soon as the stories finished, there will be a chapter every. single. day. without. fail. Because it will all already be written. OK?

Right, well, see ya all in a few weeks. :)

(I solemnly promise, on pain of death, I shall take you to my story and your bonnie Angelica) Extra point if you can tell me where that came from. ;)

And, please, I NEED REVIEWS! Urgently! :'(


	23. Another Authors Note

Hello,

Just to let you know that there is now going to be only one more chapter.

I feel as though this story is coming to an end; I will make one more chapter, and it will be happy, if a little cheesy.

I am sorry for the abrupt end, but I feel no desire to continue this story, as it is not exciting me, and writing it

has ceased to become a pleasure, and become a 'task' that I need to do. This is not the approach I would like to take on my writing,

and I feel that the story is tainted by my disgraceful efforts at the beginning of this story.

Look out for the last chapter; and try not to be too disappointed.

~Jessica


End file.
